The Children of Skyrim
by Legend of the Frost
Summary: this is a story of the stormcloaks. i personally like to choose the stormcloaks over the imperials. This is to the truest sons and daughters of skyrim, i am writing this story the chapters will be based off the different verses of the song age of oppresion. all hail Ulfric the true high king.
1. Chapter 1

The Children of Skyrim

A Stormcloak Story

Chapter 1

Prologue

Jorthaar Thrice-Pierced

My name is Jorthaar and I am a Stormcloak soldier. I joined the Stormcloaks because the imperials tried to take of my head at Helgen, and because of the cowardly treaty called the white-gold concordat. I am a nord and I am twenty one years of age. I am from Rorikstead. I fight so that I can see Ulfric Stormcloak on the throne as the high king of Skyrim. He struck down Torryg the false high king, and now once we kill general Tullius as well, then our mission shall be complete. We are the children of Skyrim and we fight all our live, and when Sovngarde beckons every one of us dies, for this land is ours and we'll see it wiped clean of the scourge that has sullied our hopes and our dreams, so the song goes, this is our story. A tale of glory that we are about to embark on, so hark to my words, and pay them great heed. Sit around our fire as our grand tale unfolds and listen to our story, one that shall be sung of in the halls of Sovngarde for generations.


	2. We drink to our youth

The Children of Skyrim

Chapter 1: We drink to our youth

Jorthaar Thrice-Pierced

I was in the inn with my fellow warriors we had just returned from a skirmish. We were gathered around the hearth at the Frozen Hearth inn in Windhelm. we were drinking mead fresh from the keg. We were deep in our mugs when Freyja the sword-maiden said "Jorthaar, what was it like for you growing up as a child in Rorikstead?" I looked to her and everyone grew quiet, my friend Ragnar was sleeping at our table dead drunk. I looked at the fine lass with long red hair, and fair features who had asked me the question, and took a moment to consider my answer. "Well growing up in Rorikstead didn't yield much excitement. My father was a farmer, and I worked on his farm. We turned a good crop every year, but with the imperial's taxes we didn't have much. We lived in a small hut, we didn't have much money but it was an honest living. But I always wanted something more. I wanted to see the world so I left. I wandered Skyrim for many years. My first stop was the city of Whiterun. It was good. But then I got into an argument with some guy named Idolaf Battle-Born. We got into a brawl in the streets, and someone called the guards. Soon after I found myself in the Dragonsreach dungeon, and he got off without even a warning." I finished "Damned imperials and their corruption." Ragnar mumbled on his table. 

"So Freyja what's your story?" I asked, she looked at me and chuckled. "Well I guess I'll start with I was born in Riften. I witnessed the corruption of my city, and the Jarl at an early age. Thieves plague the streets, and our Jarl does nothing to stop it. Corrupted bitch Jarl Leila is that for sure. My family left Riften, and we moved to Dawnstar, a snowy little town. Eventually my mother died. My father had gone off to fight in the great war. He came back broken, a shell of what he was. He died soon after my mother's death. Then I was alone. Once I heard about whispers of insurrection in Windhelm, I ran all the way there. Soon after I found myself under the banner of Jarl Ulfric." Freyja finished and I nodded. I didn't give her the oh I'm sorry routine because I knew her and I knew she didn't like pity.

Just then Galmar entered the inn and walked up to us. "Be ready to move out, we have been called to Whiterun. We are finally going to show everyone we truly mean business, by taking the city of Whiterun, from imperial contol." He said with finality, and we said "aye" in unison. We got up, I gathered the drunken mess that was Ragnar, and we trudged out of the inn. It was finally time to show the world that Skyrim's true sons and daughters were going to take her back from the empire.


End file.
